Surprises
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Five times Edward surprises Carlise and one time Carlise surprises Edward. My first five times plus one.


A/N: My first twilight fanfic with a Edward/Carlise pairing. Please give it a chance lol.

1.

Edward ran a hand through his hair as he got out of his car and shut the door with his hip and hoisted the basket he had higher up on his elbow and started walking towards the hospital. He gave a small nod in greeting to the nurses and doctors scattered around outside on their smoke break and headed inside.

He felt a little bit out of his element. Wanting to eat lunch with Carlise. Lunch that consisted of blood pudding and a few extra things to make it seem like a non-vampiric lunch. A normal lunch. Between two people. Two adults.

"Excuse me," he pushed his sunglasses up as he approached the nurses station. "Could you tell me where I could find Dr. Cullen?"

"He should be on the second floor in pediatrics," she told him.

"Thank you," he smiled a bit and made his way to the elevators. He held the doors as a couple got off and stepped on pressing the door for the second floor and leaning against the back railing.

He stepped off when the doors slid open and walked down the hall. He smiled a bit as he spotted the elder and stopped seeing him surrounded by a few nurses.

 _He's such a handsome man. I could eat him up for breakfast~_

 _I wonder if he'll say yes if I ask him out to dinner._

Edward rubbed his forehead and walked over managing a smile. "Hey…I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said.

"Edward," Carlise smiled looking over at him. "This is a surprise."

"Yes…I should've called ahead…" his eyes lowered to the thing in his arms. "You are holding a baby…"

"Oh yes," he looked down at the small being in his arms. "She was brought in this morning found abandon in a garbage can. She was crying earlier and I seem to have a calming effect."

Edward nodded a little. "I can come back at another time…I didn't mean to-"

"And spoil the lunch you brought? Nonsense," Carlise smiled and carefully handed the sleeping babe off to one of the nurses. "We can eat in my office."

"Are you sure?"

"Course. You showing up means that I won't be skipping lunch."

Edward nodded and followed Carlise back onto the elevators. They stood in silence and the doctor held the door open for him as they stepped off and they walked down the hall to his office.

"This is the first time in a long time that you've been to the hospital," he said as they sat down. "Does this mean you're over your fear?"

"I made blood pudding," he said. "I made it myself…."

"It looks very appetizing," Carlisle replied. "Are you alright?"

"…Just realizing the downside to looking like a teenager…" Edward chuckled a bit and picked at his pudding.

"What's that?" Carlisle asked taking a bite. "Mm. Very good by the way."

"We can't go public…" Edward answered. "Those nurses out there want to eat you alive."

"…Were you jealous?" Carlisle asked raising an eyebrow.

"I…no…" Edward looked down at his bowl. "I am not jealous…that is a stupid human emotion and-"

Carlisle leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth. Edward blinked and looked at him.

"It's cute to see you jealous, and one of the perks of not going public. I'm the only one who gets to see." He reached up and cupped the side of his cheek. "Don't be afraid to show emotion Edward."

"I'm not afraid of showing emotion…" Edward blushed a bit. "I'm just...it's…difficult to keep them in check…"

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "I know it is. But it will be easier."

He pulled his hand away as a nurse poked her head into his office. "I'm sorry to interrupt…but she started crying again...could you…" she gave him a hopeful smile.

"Of course," he nodded and smiled.

She stepped into the office with the baby in her arms and carefully handed her over. He carefully tucked her into his arms and rocked her.

"Is there anything else you need?" Edward asked setting his plate down.

"O…Oh…no…" she shook her head and ducked out of the office.

Edward shut the door with his foot and looked back at the doctor with an innocent look. "She was upsetting the baby."

"Oh really and how do you know this?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I felt that she was upsetting the baby that's why…" Edward answered.

"I see," Carlisle nodded. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Are…are you sure?"

He nodded. "I am. I'll be right here with you. Babies are much more resilient than they seem."

"If you're sure…"

"Good. Just hold your arms like so, that's good," he smiled and sat next to him. "Alright, now just relax. Babies can pick up on your emotions."

The baby yawned and curled more into Edward's chest nuzzling it.

"…What is she doing?" Edward asked.

"I think she's trying to feed," Carlisle chuckled. "I will go and get her a bottle."

Edward watched him get up and walk out before coming back just a quickly with a bottle of milk and handed him to him.

* * *

"You were a natural with her," Carlisle smiled.

"You said babies can sense emotion…" Edward shrugged a little.

"I was thinking…maybe we could adopt her…there is of course hospital protocol that needs to be followed but-"

"I'm not against it," Edward interrupted. "I know you want kids…"

"You're just full of surprises today," Carlisle smiled as he leaned down to kiss him. "Don't ever stop."


End file.
